howtech's adventure
by howthech
Summary: A popular app programmer called Osvaldo Alcala me gets sucked into minecraft and to get out needs to!...
1. Chapter 1

One sunny day, sweaty, tired of a long school day,I walked home, thinking of how it would be like living in a game called minecraft. When I got home, I opened the door, and felt the cool breeze of the air conditioning that was on. I went into my desk, put my backpack leaning on the desk, and sat down. I turned on my laptop, I heard a fan going on which meant the computer was booting up. That was my favorite sound after a long school day. When the computer finished booting up, I clicked on the minecraft icon to launch the minecraft app. I logged in, waited to finish loading the game, and then I pressed multiplayer with my mouse, and then went to my server. I was then greeted by 10 people that where playing on my server. I said "hi" to them,then I started going to them in the game and playing with them. Then,somebody in the chat toldme to install this mod that made minecraft super realistic. Since I started playing minecraft, I wanted to make minecraft look more realistic, the player also said it was vanilla server compatible. So then I went to my web browser, and then googled the mod. I found the mod and then I downloaded it, installed it, and after about 30 minutes, I was finished. Then, I logged back into minecraft and when it finished, I once again, clicked multiplayer and went on my server. All of a sudden, I felt I was being sucked in into the laptop screen, I screamed and held on to my desk to avoid going into the hole that has popped up. I looked into the hole. It was purple and make weird sounds. Then, the portal sucked me in even harder, I couldn't hold any longer, I felt like my arm as going to rip off. My hand slipped and next thing I know, I'm in the game. I felt the bright, beautiful green grass blocks. I looked up and saw the clear blue skies with cube like shaped clouds. I was greeted by everybody in the game,but this time, I could hear them,but I could also see the text in front of my eyes. I remembered I was the owner of the server, so in tried to type in the command "/gamemode howtech 1", but then I remembered I had no keyboard. I tough of now I could write in the command, then I came up with the idea I could say it out loud and it would write it down. I said the command, but nothing happened. Then, I tough in my mind the word "/gamemode howtech 1", and I saw in front of me the words "/gamemode howtech 1" appear. Then I tough of enter, it was now in creative mode and I could fly. I figured out this would work for talking too, but did not work. I said out loud what I wanted to say and It worked. I then flew like a bird to the player who told me about the mod. I asked him about the portal thing. He said it happened to him too. I asked him how long he has been on minecraft. He said 4 hours. I asked who told him about this mod. He said he had a friend who makes mod for minecraft, he is also a fringe scientist. I the told " so how do we get out of minecraft". He said" we need to find the enderdragon in survival,and then kill him". " FIND THE ENDERDRAGON IN SURVIVAL!" I said. "yes,don't worry, ive had killed lots of enderdragons, well get out of here in no time but, we need to start from the beginning, so let's get started chopping down trees" he said. I then nodded. (please subscribe,ill make this a long story,2 or 3 paraghrpahs per 2 days) 


	2. Chapter 2

We punched trees to get the logs,I asked him "if we die,do we respawn?" I said. "yes but,if you fall into the void,you die and you are killed in real life"the man said."also what's your name"I said."Welderpaw88,call me welder"welder said."ok welder"I said. When we got about 150 logs,we converted them to wood and started building a wooden house. We started building the frame but then I noticed it was getting night time,I knew we where not going to finish the house in time."welder,let's hide in a hole and wait for day time"I said. Welder nodded and dig'd a hole big enough for the two of us. We got in the hole and closed the top of the hole. "do you have any coal?" i said. "no" welder said. "got any cobblestone?" I said. "yes" welder said. "give it to me,I'll make a furnace and some charcoal". "ok" welder said. Welder trew me some cobblestone.I placed down my crafting table,made a furnace with the cobble welder gave me. I placed down the furnace in the pitch black. I right clicked on the furnace,placed a log on the top and a piece of wood on the bottom. Then the hole was illuminated but the flames of the furnace. Once then charcoal was done,I took it out and made 4 torches. I placed them on the all and found coal ore on the floor. I mined it out and made more torches with half of the coal I found. "hey howtech,I've got some wool, I'll make some beds,ok?" "ok" I said. When welder finished making the beds, he placed one down on the floor for him and another one for me. He then said "good night" and then he started snoring. I lay down on the soft wool bed and covered my self with the red blanket and went to sleep,wondering what would happen the next day. When I woke up,I found welder cooking something. I asked him what he was cooking. "I'm cooking some bread for us, and also good morning" welder said. "good morning" I responded. " so what's today's plans welder?" "where going mining today. I'm hoping to find some iron or even diamonds" welder said."ok" I said."but shouldn't we finish the house first?" I said. "true,we do need to finish the house,well do that right now ok?" welder said. I nodded. I dig'ed the top of the hole and felt the warm and pleasant sun light. I climbed out of the hole but then remembered about my bed. I told welder if he could pass me my bed. He said yes. "thanks welder" "your welcome" welder said. When welder took everything from the hole, he climbed out the hole. We then headed to where the house's frame was and started finishing the house. When the house was done, we steeped back and looked at the house. I went inside the house with welder and started placing done my stuff, my chest in my room and also my bed,the furnace in the kitchen and so on. When we finally finished, we went out side but was turning night time,so we went to sleep. Next day we went out the house and started digging a stair way type hole to make our mine. When where mining and found a couple pieces of iron, we also found some small caves. After an hour,we found a mineshaft. " great! There's also a chest over there" welder said. I went to the place where welder pointed at and found a small chest. I opened it and found some redstone, 3 buckets, a couple pieces of bread and a saddle. After 4 days of mining, we found lots of iron, redstone,gold,lapiz lazully, and diamonds. We went home and then took a nap after 4 long days. When I woke up I found welder was still asleep,so I went to the porch to see the morning's beautiful orange and other colors clouds.


End file.
